1. Field
Devices and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to multimedia technology, and more particularly, to devices and methods for providing (or recommending) various types of resources.
2. Description of the Related Art
When watching television (TV), a user may be interested in some information about the current program, or may want to watch other media resources related to the current program. There are several media resource recommending methods in consideration for such a user's requirement. In general, a keyword of the current resource that is being watched by the user may be acquired in order to detect the user's preference. The acquired keyword may be represented as a vector for describing the user's preference and the current resource that is being watched by the user.
However, current media resource recommending methods have many drawbacks. For example, most media resource recommending methods may recommend only the same type of resources and may recommend hardly any other various types of resources. Various resource recommending methods recommend resources unidirectionally. In particular, the various resource recommending methods recommend different types of resources based on one resource. For example, the various resource recommending methods may include methods of recommending video resources related to TV programs and methods of recommending products related to TV programs.
There are few resource recommending methods for recommending various types of resources with reference to each other. Words included in a media resource may be acquired to implement a resource recommending method. The words may be difficult to collect automatically, and may have to be collected manually. An operational process for acquiring the words may be complex, may be limited to morphological information, may lack semantic information, may depend on manual annotation, and may fail to utilize the user's feedback.